The present invention relates to a system for making payments for transactions with bank cards.
Bank cards are issued from a bank to those who have deposit accounts with the bank and can be used for performing cashless transactions. The stores which are members of a cashless transaction system wherein such bank cards are used are provided with a terminal transaction machine which is connected to the control center of the bank by a telephone (communication) line. The control center is provided with a customer information file having stored therein data relating to the accounts of the bank card users and to the accounts of the member stores. When the user has performed a transaction with a member store, the terminal transmits the bank card data and the sum of transaction to the center, where the sum of the transaction is withdrawn from the user's account and transferred to the account of the store concerned, whereby a payment is made for the transaction. According to the concept of the transaction payment system described above, the transaction and the payment are made at the same time, so that when the balance on the user's account is less than the sum of transaction, the sum is not payable. Consequently the user is refused the transaction with his bank card, failing to enjoy the benefit of a cashless transaction with use of the bank card.